Oplodnja
Oplodnja ili fekundacija (prema lat. fecundare: ''činiti plodnim, rodnim), spajanje gameta suprotnih spolova; u užem smislu, spajanje jezgre spermija s jezgrom jajne stanice. Osnovna je pojava u spolnom razmnožavanju. Spajanjem spermija i jajne stanice nastaje oplođena jajna stanica ili ''zigota, koja je početna stanica novonastaloga organizma. Sâm čin spajanja gameta ovisan je o interakciji receptora na njihovoj površini, koji su specifični za svaku vrstu. Kada se gamete morfološki razlikuju (najčešće veličinom ili oblikom), govori se o anizogametama i anizogamiji, a o izogamiji i izogametama kada su gamete morfološki jednake. Oogamija je poseban oblik anizogamije kod koje se manja i pokretna gameta naziva muškom, a veća i nepokretna ženskom. Svi oblici anizogamije nalaze se u praživotinja. Česta je i gamontogamija, pojava kada se spajaju dvije jedinke (gamonti) od kojih svaka djeluje kao gameta. Nalazi se u nekih vrsta sluzavaca i krednjaka. Neke skupine (npr. trepetljikaši) nemaju slobodne gamete, nego se dvije životinje spoje u procesu konjugacije i izmjene jezgre. U viših životinja postoje diferencirane spolne stanice, muška (spermij) i ženska (jaje). Pri oplodnji s jajnom se stanicom stopi samo jedan spermij (monospermija), a trenutačne promjene u strukturi stanične membrane sprječavaju ulazak ostalih spermija. U ptica je česta polispermija, ''gdje u jajnu stanicu ulazi više spermija. Samooplodnja ili ''autogamija ''stapanje je muške i ženske gamete koje su potekle od iste jedinke. Suprotna je autogamiji heterogamija ili ''stranooplodnja.'' Djelomična (parcijalna) oplodnja'' nastaje kada se jajna stanica (nakon ulaska spermija) podijeli na dvije blastomere prije no što se predjezgra spermija spojila s njezinom predjezgrom. Na taj način u životinja nastaje posebna vrsta dvospolnih organizama, ginandromorfi ''(→ ginandromorfizam). Oplodnja i aktivacija jednoga dijela jajne stanice u kojem nema jezgre naziva se → ''merogonija. Postoji i pojava u kojoj se jezgra spermija uopće ne spaja s jezgrom jajne stanice, već ulazak spermija u jajnu stanicu služi samo njezinoj aktivaciji (→ androgeneza; ginogeneza). Oblik razmnožavanja u kojem se jajna stanica aktivira bez ikakva dodira sa spermijem naziva se partenogeneza. Prodiranje spermija u jajnu stanicu odvija se stapanjem njihovih staničnih membrana, nakon čega cijeli spermij ulazi u citoplazmu jajne stanice (njegovim ulaskom jajna se stanica aktivira). Glava spermija, koja sadržava jezgru, odvaja se od repa, potom znatno nabubri te se oblikuje muška predjezgra (pronukleus). Ona se smješta u sredinu jajne stanice pokraj ženske predjezgre. Obje predjezgre sadrže polovični (haploidni) broj kromosoma (→ mejoza). Njihovim stapanjem nastaje diploidna jezgra zigote. Jezgrine se ovojnice tada razgrađuju, a između dvaju centrosoma, nastalih diobom centrosoma muške predjezgre, stvara se diobeno vreteno, na kojem se porazmjeste kromosomi iz jedne i druge predjezgre. Tada započne prva → mitoza zigote. Ona se podijeli u dvije blastomere i tako započinje embrionalni razvoj. Oplodnja u životinjskom svijetu može biti vanjska ili unutarnja. Vanjska se oplodnja odvija u vodi (→ mrijest; mriješćenje), a spolne se stanice stapaju izvan tijela ženke. Voda omogućuje spermijima plivanje i sprječava isušivanje jajne stanice. Spolne stanice uglavnom se ispuštaju istodobno u velikom broju. Tako se razmnožavaju gotovo svi vodeni beskralježnjaci i neki kralježnjaci (ribe, vodozemci). Unutarnja oplodnja nastaje kada mužjak ispusti spermu u tijelo ženke, a odvija se u gornjoj trećini jajovoda. Tako se razmnožava većina kopnenih životinja (kukci, gmazovi, ptice, sisavci). U gotovo svih sisavaca i nekih gmazova, zametak se, nakon oplodnje, razvija u tijelu ženke. U ptica i ostatka gmazova razvoj se nastavlja izvan tijela, u jajetu koje izlegne ženka. Oplodnji prethodi → osjemenjivanje, koje se odvija kada nastupe povoljni klimatski i okolišni uvjeti za razvoj zametka. Sisavci koji žive u okolišu s minimalnim klimatskim promjenama, mogli bi se razmnožavati tijekom cijele godine, ali i dalje ovise o fiziol. ciklusu ženke, koji određuje kada će oplodnja biti moguća. Ovisno o tome koliko je puta godišnje oplodnja moguća, životinje se dijele na monoestrusne (jednom godišnje), diestrusne (dva puta godišnje), poliestrusne (više puta godišnje). Sazrijevanje jajne stanice uglavnom je hormonalno uvjetovano, a u nekih ga vrsta potiče kopulacija (zečevi, tvorovi, vidrice). U nekih sisavaca oplodnja može biti odgođena. Javlja se kao prilagodba na zimsko mirovanje. Tada ženka pohranjuje spermu u maternici do dva mjeseca prije oplodnje. U nekih netopira oplodnja nastupa čim ženka prekine zimsko mirovanje. U nekih drugih oplodnja nastaje odmah, ali se razvoj zaustavlja nakon 1 do 2 tjedna (morski lavovi, netopiri, medvjedi, kune, tobolčari) da bi se potom nastavio. Oplodnja se u čovjeka odvija u jajovodu, kamo jajna stanica dospije iz jajnika (→ ovulacija). Ondje zigota započinje → brazdanje, a potom dospije u maternicu, gdje se zametak ugnijezdi (implantira) i razvoj se nastavlja. Medicinski pomognuta oplodnja Medicinski pomognuta oplodnja ''obuhvaća postupke kojima se omogućuje spajanje ženske i muške spolne stanice radi postizanja trudnoće na način drukčiji od snošaja. Provodi se u slučaju neuspješna liječenja neplodnosti ili ako postoji opasnost da se teška nasljedna bolest prenese na dijete. Smatra se da je oko 30% neplodnih parova neplodno zbog čimbenika ženske neplodnosti, 30% zbog čimbenika muške neplodnosti, dok je u 40% slučajeva prisutan udruženi čimbenik neplodnosti. Čimbenici su ženske neplodnosti anomalije spolnoga sustava, upalne bolesti male zdjelice, hormonski poremećaji, tumori i dr. Najčešći je čimbenik muške neplodnosti smanjena kvaliteta sjemena: ''oligozoospermija (smanjen broj spermija), astenozoospermija (slabija pokretljivost spermija), oligoastenozoospermija (smanjen broj i pokretljivost spermija). Neplodnost u muškaraca uzrokuju i opstrukcije izvodnih sjemenskih kanala, tumori, upale, hormonski poremećaji i dr. Ovisno o čimbeniku neplodnosti provodi se jedna od metoda medicinski pomognute oplodnje, u kojoj se mogu rabiti spolne stanice supružnika/partnera (homologna oplodnja) ili darovane (donirane) spolne stanice druge žene ili drugoga muškarca (heterologna oplodnja). Homologna i heterologna oplodnja provode se primjenom postupaka unutartjelesne i izvantjelesne oplodnje. Unutartjelesna oplodnja obuhvaća: a) unošenje spermija u spolne organe žene; b) unošenje jajnih stanica zajedno sa spermijima u spolne organe žene. Unošenje spermija u spolne organe žene (→ inseminacija) u pravilu se provodi s posebno pripremljenim sjemenom nakon prethodno poticane ovulacije; pripremljeno sjeme može se unijeti u materište (intrauterina inseminacija) ili u jajovod (intratubarna inseminacija). Izvantjelesna oplodnja ''ili ''oplodnja in vitro (IVF, akr. od lat.'' in vitro fertilisatio'') obuhvaća: a) spajanje jajnih stanica i spermija izvan tijela žene i unošenje oplođene jajne stanice (zigote) u njezine spolne organe; b) unošenje zametka u spolne organe žene. Kod te se metode primjenom lijekova najprije potiče višestruko dozrijevanje jajnih stanica u jajniku žene. Pregledima se utvrđuje najpovoljniji trenutak za punkciju i aspiraciju folikula (mjehurasta struktura u jajniku u kojoj se nalazi jajna stanica). Jajne se stanice potom izoliraju i pohranjuju u posudice s hranilištem te spremaju u inkubator. Potrebno je nekoliko sati za njihovo dozrijevanje izvan tijela. Istodobno se pripremaju spermiji (odvajaju se pokretni od nepokretnih), koji se potom dodaju u hranilište s jajnim stanicama. Ako ima vrlo malo pokretnih spermija (manje od 1 · 106/ml sjemena), pojedinačni se spermij može metodama mikromanipulacije unijeti izravno u citoplazmu jajne stanice. Kada u ejakulatu nema spermija, može ih se pokušati dobiti punkcijom epididimisa ili testisa. Ako je oplodnja uspjela, zigota se premješta u svježe hranilište. Idućih dva do pet dana prati se razvoj ranoga zametka, koji se u odgovarajućem trenutku prenosi u materište. Kako bi se izbjegla višeplodna trudnoća, u materište se prenose najviše tri zametka. – Uspješnost medicinski pomognute oplodnje (tj. rađanje živoga djeteta) ovisi o dobi pacijentice, vrsti neplodnosti i rabljenoj tehnici (kod inseminacije iznosi do 15%, a kod izvantjelesne oplodnje od 20 do 60%). Homologna oplodnja dopuštena je u svim zemljama, dok heterologna nije posvuda odobrena zakonom. Primjerice, darovanje sjemena dopušteno je u gotovo svim zemljama, a darovanje jajne stanice u ograničenom broju zemalja, jer je povezano s više etičkih pitanja, npr. u slučajevima kada se oplodi jajna stanica jedne žene (homologno ili heterologno), a oplođeni se zametak prenese u maternicu druge žene (zamjensko majčinstvo). Umjetna oplodnja životinja U stočarstvu je to biotehnički reprodukcijski postupak u kojem čovjek u laboratoriju, s pomoću različitog pribora i opreme, zrelim kapacitiranim (→ osjemenjivanje) spermijima oplođuje zrele jajne stanice i tako proizvodi → zigote, odn. embrije. Taj biotehnološki postupak pogodan je za komercijalnu primjenu u stočarskoj praksi, posebno u proizvodnji goveđih embrija dobivenih od visokoproizvodnih životinja. Jajne stanice za umjetnu oplodnju mogu se dobiti iz jajnika zaklanih i živih životinja; mogu biti zrele i nezrele. U strogo kontroliranim laboratorijskim uvjetima nezrele se jajne stanice mogu dovesti do stadija zrelosti, kada su sposobne za oplodnju. Zrele jajne stanice dobivaju se iz jajovoda, rogova i tijela maternice živih životinja nakon superovulacije, hormonalnoga tretmana u kojem se zbiva hormonima uzrokovano zrenje i pucanje većega broja Graafovih folikula. Zrele jajne stanice iz spolnih organa ženki dobivaju se na više načina: → laparotomijom, → laparoskopijom, ultrazvučnom punkcijom jajnika, a u velikih vrsta životinja ispiranjem rogova i tijela maternice kroz rodnicu i grljak maternice. Jajne stanice iz jajovoda, rogova i tijela maternice dobivaju se ispiranjem puferima za ispiranje spolnih organa. Ejakulat mužjaka dobiva se s pomoću umjetne rodnice ili kondoma, masturbacijom, masažom, fiksiranjem spolnog uda rukom, masažom sjemenih vrećica i ampule sjemenovoda te elektroejakulacijom. Umjetna oplodnja provodi se u posebnome mediju s dodatkom spolnih hormona ili bez njih, stvaranjem uvjeta što sličnijih onima u ampuli jajovoda tijekom prirodne oplodnje. Rabe se zdravi spermiji koji su prošli postupak kapacitacije, koja se postiže u specijalnim medijima (puferima), npr. držanjem u heparinu, pri povišenoj vrijednosti pH, i povišenoj temperaturi (20 °C), tijekom 10 do 12 sati. Nakon kapacitacije spermiji su sposobni kroz ovojnicu (zona pellucida) ''ući u jajnu stanicu ''(oocit). Pri umjetnoj oplodnji zrele jajne stanice i kapacitirani spermiji stavljaju se u istu posudicu s puferima u kojima se jajne stanice nakon oplodnje drže 24 do 48 sati, pa i dulje. Kada dosegnu stadij razvoja morule ili blastociste (u goveda je to 7. dan razvoja), transplantiraju se u majku primateljicu, tzv. surogat majku, iste vrste kojoj pripadaju zrele jajne stanice i spermiji. Udjel je oplođenih jajnih stanica 27 do 90%. U postupku umjetne oplodnje u životinja koristi se metoda intracitoplazmatskog injiciranja spermija, inače česta u humanoj reprodukciji. Za aplikaciju spermija u jajnu stanicu rabi se mikropipeta promjera glave spermija. Njom se uzme jedan zdrav spermij determiniranoga spola (s X ili Y spolnim kromosomom) te unese u jajnu stanicu. Ta je metoda pogodna za umjetnu oplodnju jajnih stanica svinja. Nakon unosa spermija u jajnu stanicu, zigota se određeno vrijeme kultivira u posebnome mediju, a kada dosegne razvojni stadij morule i blastociste, prenese se u jajovod ili rogove maternice primateljice. Do sada je uspješno provedena umjetna oplodnja u goveda, ovaca, koza i svinja, te laboratorijskih životinja miša i zeca, i dobiveno je zdravo potomstvo. Umjetna oplodnja odlična je osnova za komercijalnu proizvodnju embrija, za biotehnološke postupke određivanja spola embrija, kloniranje i proizvodnju transgenih životinja. Oplodnja biljaka U nižih algâ spolne su stanice oblikom i veličinom jednake (izogamete). One imaju bičeve pa su pokretne, a razvijaju se u jednostaničnim gametangijima. Oplodnja spajanjem dviju izogameta naziva se → izogamija. U viših se algâ oplodnja obavlja također pokretnim, ali nejednakim gametama i naziva se → anizogamija. Naprednijim načinom oplodnje smatra se oogamija, tj. spajanje većih, nepokretnih jajnih stanica, koje se razvijaju u jednostaničnim makrogametangijima (oogonijima), i manjih, pokretnih spermatozoida, koji nastaju u muškim mikrogametangijima (anteridij). Oplodnja se događa u vodi ili, u filogenetski razvijenijih oblika, u oogoniju. U mahovina i papratnjača (crvotočine, preslice, paprati) oplodnja je također oogamska, ali su, zbog kopnenoga načina života, spolni organi višestanični, a gamete su u njima zaštićene ovojem sterilnih stanica. Ženski spolni organi, arhegoniji, oblikom su slični boci, a muški, ''anteridiji, ''kuglasti su ili kijačasti, a u njima nastaju mnogobrojni, s pomoću bičeva pokretni, spermatozoidi. Oplodnja jajne stanice u arhegoniju mahovina može se izvršiti samo uz pomoć vode. Kapima kiše ili rose spermatozoidi iz anteridija dospijevaju na vrh arhegonija, koji se otvara. Spermatozoid, privučen kemotaktički (→ taksije), dospijeva do jajne stanice i s njom se spaja u zigotu iz koje se razvija sporofit. U papratnjača se oplodnja odvija na isti način, ali se spolni organi, arhegoniji i anteridiji, razvijaju na sitnom haploidnom gametofitu, koji je s obzirom na sporofit slabije razvijen. U viših stablašica (golosjemenjača i kritosjemenjača) gametofit je sa spolnim organima zatvoren u cvijetu i mnogo jače reduciran nego u papratnjača, pa je izmjena generacija (gametofit – sporofit) skrivena. Peludnice (polenovnice) prašnika homologne su mikrosporangijima, peludna zrnca mikrosporama, a sr. dio sjemenoga zametka (nucel) homologan je makrosporangiju heterospornih papratnjača. Sjemeni su zametci u golosjemenjača otvoreni, a u kritosjemenjača zatvoreni u plodnici tučka. Kada peludna zrnca dospiju izravno na sjemeni zametak u golosjemenjača, odnosno na njušku tučka u kritosjemenjača (oprašivanje), unutar peludnoga zrnca razvija se reducirani mikroprotalij (muški gametofit), a u nucelu sjemenoga zametka makroprotalij (ženski gametofit) s vrlo reduciranim spolnim organima. Peludno zrnce klija u peludnu ili polenovu mješinicu, preko koje muška spermalna stanica dospijeva do jajne stanice u sjemenom zametku i s njom se spaja. Nakon oplodnje, u golosjemenjača se iz gologa sjemenog zametka razvija sjemenka, a u kritosjemenjača iz plodnice (ili još i drugih dijelova cvijeta) plod sa sjemenkama. Kategorija:Biologija Kategorija:Medicina